Gorog (Wizards of Waverly Place)
Gorog is the main antagonist of the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place. He was the leader of the Angels of Darkness, a race of fallen angels whose purpose was to spread evil through the world, and corrupt others. Of the race, Gorog was the most powerful, evil and most intelligent. His only goals were to increase his own power, and spread evil and horror through the world. History His early history is unknown, but like the rest of his race, he was once an Guardian angel, but for some unknown reason he fell, its implied he has spent years trying to get hold of the moral compass, a magical device, that what ever the dial is pointed at decides the worlds morals, as such giving him the power to change the worlds morals to evil. It's also implied he is responsible for causing all the other angels to fall, suggesting he is the oldest. In the modern period, he began a plan to gain the moral compass, by planting one of his Angels of Darkness, Rosie, in Justin Russo's delinquent class, there she seduced him, and caused him to fall in love with her. As an angel of Darkness, her presence caused him to turn evil, thus making him susceptible to Gorog's will. He used him to steal the moral compass, as he was a wizard he could venture into the Guardian Angels domain. With it in his power, he turned the dial to evil, plunging the world into chaos, through the combined might, of Justin's sister Alex, who's good side was reached by a single training angel, and Rosie who had truthfully fallen in love with Justin, he was defeated, the moral compass was returned to good, and with out the evil to feed upon, he and all the other Angels of Darkness were greatly weakened. He returned later in the season, posing as the door man on the wizard floor of the Windsor, now apparently the last angel of darkness, as all the other ones died following there last encounter. He began another complex plan to return himself to full power. First inviting and attracting in many wizards, and other magical beings to the Windsor, due to there good rates, as well as splitting the Russo's up, by arranging for Max Russo, to be sent to a special summer camp. Gorog then hijacked Justin's robot, and used him to steal a special spell from Justin, finally he took Felix's wand, the most powerful in existence. Realizing something was wrong, Justin and Professor Crumbs, went to the Windsor, and tried to evacuate everyone, but in that moment Gorog revealed his true self, and using the leverage of Felix's wand, he corrupted Felix to trap them all in the Windsor. Now trapped he took them, except Justin, Alex and Harper (the first two, as they were in on his first defeat, and Harper because he simply didn't like her and was a little too cheery for him), to his lair in the basement, and revealed his plan, to conquer the Wizard World, and restore himself to power, he then began corrupting the others, with his powers, and offers of reward, in exchange for helping him. Meanwhile to stop Justin and Alex having any chance of stopping him, he had Felix send them a black hole spell to kill them. And had Felix kill Professor Crumbs, who survived as he had Switched Felix's wand with a fake, and teleported away at the moment the spell had hit. After finally having his minions dig his tunnel, his invasion plans appeared certain, however he was confronted by the three Russo's. Rather than destroying them however, he instead tried to corrupt them too, using the leverage of having both Alex and Justin's loves under his spell. This ploy seemed to work, and the three, in turn through down there wands to join him, however it turned out to be a trick, and they caught him in a blast, through a combination of all there powers, thus killing him, and freeing everyone from his power and marking the extinction of the Angels of Darkness. Personality As Leader of the Angels of Darkness, Gorog was in essence evil itself; he was cruel, uncaring, deceptive, corrupting and ruthless. He had no qualms with killing or destruction, and was as such, much darker than most Disney villains. He was especially fond of using corruption to achieve his goals, manipulating others, partially through his natural powers as an Angel of Darkness, partially through offers of rewards for servitude, he did live up to his agreements, and rewarded those who followed him; however he felt no loyalty to them, and would kill them if they were no longer useful to them. Gorog was also incredibly intelligent and cunning, capable of forming incredibly complex schemes and plans to achieve his goals. Many of his plans spanned multiple episodes due to their complexity. Gorog also admired negative traits in others, such as greed; however he would only tolerate them to a degree. He also delighted in corrupting others, taking pleasure out watching them fall to his side. Gorog was also arrogant and greedy, desiring to rule the whole wizard world, and wipe all goodness from the entire Earth, and possibly more. Gorog was also a very good actor, able to portray a believable facade as Dexter, appearing as a friendly, kind-hearted man, and a good but slightly nerdy landlord. His act was so good, he fooled everyone even Alex, who had defeated him in there previous encounter Despite his dark traits, Gorog, like most Disney villains, had a lighter side, and enjoyed things such as smart phones, and was annoyed with how his evil laugh did not work in his disguised form. Powers and Abilities Gorog is, without a doubt, the most powerful antagonist in Wizards of Waverly Place, having as well as a wide range of magical abilities, an army of other fallen angels at his disposal. He possessed all the standard powers of an angel of darkness, invisibility, flight and morality manipulation; anyone in his presence for too long would turn evil and serve him. He also possessed several unique powers: he could change his form, and appear as another, he could turn others into angels, he could cast spells, and manipulate the environment; for example he summoned a thunder clap, to meet a request by Justin. He could also manipulate others powers, he was able to strip Alex's boyfriend Mason, of his werewolf curse, and offered to increase his powers, in exchange for his servitude to him, he also returned all Justin's girlfriend, Juliet's powers, after she lost them. Trivia *With his status as leader of the fallen angels, as well as being one himself, being a dark lord, ruling his own dark domain, corrupting others, being a mass manipulator, and desiring the plunge the whole world into chaos, he is probably based upon The Devil. *Gorog is the third character to die on screen (The others are the mummy and Stevie). Gorog is also the second antagonist after Stevie to be killed by Max, however, Max discovered the way to kill the mummy. *Gorog is probably the only character to be able to spell their name backwards. Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Satan Category:Symbolic Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill